Hope
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Brooke Wayne loves her daughter Hope. She just wishes Hope's other parent could be with them. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. FemBruce. FemSlash. Brooke/Diana (Bruce/Diana)
**I Do Not Own DC Comics**

 **Before I begin, I have to give credit where it's due and say that this story is inspired by the story "Scilicet...(That is To Say)" by Captain_Rachel. I read it on AO3 and I greatly enjoyed it. The story features FemBruce (named Rachel) as Batwoman. There are a few other Genderswaped characters, but they're mostly background or minor characters. That story features a Rachel/Clark pairing.**

 **Anyway, I was reading it and thought "What if Rachel had gotten training from the Amazons before she became Batwoman?" Considering I am both a Batman/Wonder Woman shipper as well as a big fan of FemSlash, I thought why not, hence this little story. Of course this is not associated at all with Captain_Rachel's story, especially since one of those characters she genderswaped was Wonder Woman.**

 **So anyway, if this really need to be said at this point, this story contains FemBruce (Named Brooke in this story) and FemSlash (Brooke/Diana) if you don't like, don't read.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke Wayne smiled sadly as she looked into the room where Hope Diana Wayne slept peacefully. Not for the first time, she wished Hope could meet her other parent.

"I thought you were going to bed Miss Wayne," the cultured voice of her butler/best friend/adoptive father Alfred said, causing the dark haired woman to turn and smile at him.

She turned back to the open door, which lead into her eight year old daughters bedroom. "After what happened tonight...I just had to see her," she said softly, not taking her eyes off her most precious possession. Alfred had once told her of her father, "A good man once made me responsible for what was most precious to him in the whole world." She hadn't fully understood his words then. Sure, she realized her father had loved her, he had died trying to put himself between her, her mother, and Joe Chill. But it wasn't until she held Hope in her arms that she truly understood what Alfred had said.

And Returning to Gotham pregnant (And hadn't that been a scandal for the papers, especially considering she'd been gone for seven years and declared legally dead) had galvanized her into resurrecting plans she had long abandoned and creating Batwoman, she was determined to make the city into someplace her daughter could be proud to call home.

Still there were times, such as tonight when she discovered and broke up a child sex ring, that she wondered if Gotham was truly worth saving. It was night like this when she lingered out the what if's of her life. Specifically, what if she could have stayed on Themyscira? What if Diana had been banished from the island along with her? What if Hope could have both her mothers? And perhaps the most terrifying, what if Hera had not gifted her with Hope?

After leaving the League of Shadows, she intended to return to Gotham and become a hero for the city. She originally arranged for a public plane, using the fake passport and identity she'd created to fly under the radar. There was supposed to be a layover in Paris before the final flight to Gotham. But a storm had blown the flight of course, and lightning had struck the plane, causing an engine to explode in midair. The plane had broken up on impact into the Mediterranean.

To Brooke's knowledge, she wasn't the only survivor of the crash, but she had floated on a piece of debris for at least a week before she washed ashore the island of Themyscira. She'd been weak and dehydrated, and had passed out almost as soon as she was ashore. She'd awoken in a spare room of the royal palace. Soon she discovered that she had stumbled upon the home of the Mythical Amazon warriors, their island protected by a mystical barrier created by the Greek gods themselves.

She'd stayed and trained with the Amazons for two years, falling in love with their Princess Diana. The two of them were to be married once she was officially declared an Amazon.

But after her training was complete, on the eve of the ceremony that would officially make her an Amazon, Hera had whisked her off the island to mainland Greece.

Oh how Brook had ranted at the goddess, and pleaded for her to be returned to the island, to Diana. For the first time since her parents deaths, she had not been filled with anger and sadness. For the first time since that horrible night outside the Monarch Theater, she had been happy, truly and fully happy. But the Queen of the gods held firm. She explained that if not her, the Fates themselves would have removed Brooke from the island. She did not explain why the Fates would do so, but said she had done so because she did truly love and care for the Amazons. And while Brooke had not gone through the ceremony to officially become an Amazon, she had long since proven herself to be one in heart and spirit. She then said the words that had come to be the most important ever spoken to her.

"I know I can never make up for the injustice done to you, and to Diana. And I know that while Diana will have her sisters to lean on, you will not. So I have given you a gift, an apology for what I have torn from you," Hera explained. "In your womb, now you carry the daughter of yourself...and Princess Diana."

After those words, Hera had vanished, leaving a stunned Brooke Wayne alone in Greece.

After an examination at a local hospital, which showed she was actually three months pregnant (which coincided with the night Diana had proposed to her), she had called Alfred.

The rest as they say, was history. She returned to Gotham, reclaimed her family company, gave birth to the most important thing in her world, and became Batwoman.

Still, there were days she wished she could return to Themyscira with her daughter, that she could be with Diana again.

Stepping quietly into the room her daughter slept in, she reached the side of the bed, and gently leaned down and kissed the sleeping girls forehead without waking her. "Sweet dreams my angel," she whispered, before waling out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. Nodding her head to Alfred, she walked into her room, just across the hall.

She needed to get at least some sleep before sunrise, even if she got very little nowadays.

It was hard to sleep when your life was full of nightmares. And sometimes it felt as if Brooke, Alfred, and Dick (who she'd taken in about two years after returning to Gotham, had worked as her sidekick Robin, and now worked as Nightwing in Bludhaven) where the only lights in life. But if it meant protecting the little girl across the hall from even the smallest harm, Brooke Wayne would continue to fight those nightmares until the last breath left her body.

She'd do the same for both Alfred and Dick.

000000000000000000000000000

The next few days, Brooke spends investigating a satellite communications facility owned by Wayne Enterprises. This includes a brief meeting with Superman, explosions, and scientist that survive after their bodies are twisted into positions that should be fatal.

What follows is an alien invasion, and the formation of the Justice League.

000000000000000000000000000

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes when she first saw the raven haired Amazon.

Sadly she didn't have the time to talk to her former lover during the invasion. There was to much as risk to take the time to reveal her real identity. But now, with the Imperium defeated, the various members of the newly formed group of heroes are about to go their separate ways, at least until some more details are ironed out (Brooke already has some ideas).

As Diana begins to fly away, she calls out, "Princess."

The woman the public is already beginning to call Wonder Woman, stops and turns to Gotham's Dark Knight. "Yes?" she inquires.

"I'd like to speak to you...in private."

"What about?" the Amazon asks, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Brooke doesn't answer, instead turning to look at Superman, the Martian Manhunter, and the Flash, the only members of the group left, besides Brooke and Diana.

Superman holds up his hands. "We're gone. I need to take J'onn to the Fortress of Solitude so he can lay low until we get things settled anyway." He turns to the the Flash, "You want to come along?"

"And see your Fortress, totally man." the speedster smirks.

Soon they're gone, leaving the two women standing alone.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Diana asks again.

Rather than answer, Brooke removes her cowl, before looking back at the stunned face of Diana. She smiles slightly, and says softly, "It's good to see you again Diana."

"Brooke," Diana mutters softly. "You're Batwoman?"

"I am," she admits. Quietly she admits. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Diana looks at the other woman for a moment. She's older than she last saw her. Without the magic of the Amazons, she's aged, while Diana hasn't. She even notice a couple strands of gray in the other woman's hair. Still, Brooke is the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She steps forward and gently caresses, Brooke's cheek. "When I woke up alone I didn't think anything of it. But when no one could find you...I began to worry. Then Hera appeared, she told us she had taken you from the island, that though your were worthy, your fate did not lay with the Amazons." her other hand comes up to cup Brooke's face. "I was heartbroken. I begged for my mother to let me leave, she refused. I tried to sneak away, but mother anticipated this, the guards were only just removed from watching me this past year." She swallowed. "I thought that by now you would have moved on. So I didn't bother trying to leave. Then this..."

Brooke smiled at Diana. Holding up her own hand to the Amazon's smooth cheek she said, "I never did move on, it never felt right. But," she paused to take a breath, noting the slight frown that had come across the other woman's face, "there is something else you need to know."

"What?" Diana asked, fearing the answer, fearing that Brooke no longer wanted her.

"When she took me from Themyscira, Hera told me of a gift she had given me, an apology for what she had torn from me. Six months after leaving the island, I gave birth to our daughter."

Diana stared at Brooke for a moment. "Our daughter? Hera blessed us with a child?" she asked, amazed.

"The most beautiful girl we could imagine," Brooke confirmed. "I just wish you could have been with us from the day she was born." She wiped away the tear that had fallen down the Amazon's cheek.

"May...May I see her?" Diana asked.

Brooke smiled. "You can do more than see you if you want," she explained. "I know it has been a long time...but my love for you has never diminished. And while I don't think we should marry right away, I would love it if you would stay in Wayne Manor with me, and our daughter, for as long as you are in Man's world."

Diana can't resist, and pulls Brooke in for a gentle, but passionate kiss. Pulling back, she says, I would love that...more than anything."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke returns home with Diana, and after changing out of their hero outfits (Brooke finds some clothes to lend Diana. They're slightly small on the taller woman, but not uncomfortably so), Brooke leads Diana into the manor. After a brief introduction to Alfred, who is preparing dinner in the kitchen, she leads Diana to the playroom she had set up for Hope.

The two heroes find their daughter having a tea party with several stuffed animals. She looks up as she sees them enter. Hope instantly smiles and cries, "Mommy!" as she runs towards Brook, who picks her up in one smooth motion, and hugs her mother. After letting go of her mother, she turns to look at Diana. "Hello," she greets, not really being a shy child. It helped that she thought this strange woman looked really pretty. "Who're you?"

"Hope," Brooke gently scolds, raising an eyebrow.

The little girl sighs then says, "I'm Hope Wayne, what's you're name?"

"My names Diana," the Amazon replies with a smile. It's nice to meet you Hope, you have a very beautiful name."

"Hey, my middle names Diana," the girl says proudly, causing Diana to look at Brooke in shock.

The other woman just smiles at her before turning to her daughter. "Hope," she says, drawing the young girls attention. "There's something special you need to now about Diana."

"What?" Hope ask, frowning in thought.

Brooke licks her lips before she says, "Diana is your other mommy."

The little girl looks at her mother in shock before she says, "But I thought kids had a mommy and a daddy, not two mommies?"

"While that is usually true, you were born a very special way. So you have two mommies," Brooke explained.

Hope was silent a moment as she thought about this, finally she turned and looked at Diana and asked, "Can I hug you?"

"As much as you want?" Diana said, even as Brooke shifted the girl into Diana's arms.

At that moment, seeing Hope hugging Diana, as Diana hugs her back, Brooke thinks she could never be happier.

Six months later, when she finally marries Diana with Hope as their flower girl, Alfred giving her away, and Dick as her best man/maid of honor, she's proven wrong.

Though that doesn't stop her from laughing when she sees Queen Hippolyta flirting with Shayera, especially with John, whom she had started dating not long after the Watchtower was operational, sitting next to them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review. Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
